


The Family Tree

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Uther dies Arthur and Merlin's eldest son begins to read his grandfather's journals and soon wishes he hadn't as what he reads causes upset and problems amongst them all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story :)

Merlin walked amongst the corridors of Camelot's castle, never before in all the years he had lived here had it known it be so quiet, inside the castle itself was as quiet as the town. Everyone knew this day had been coming for weeks, Merlin left his husband Arthur to be comforted by their children while he headed to the courtyard.

When he reached the doors he opened them to see the entire town all looking squashed as they were stood in the courtyard, each of them holding a candle, he took in all of their faces and took a deep breath before speaking. "King Uther is dead. Long live King Arthur."

Arthur was sat at the table in his and his husband's chambers. His eldest child, his son at eighteen, Ben sat facing him, his fourteen year old twin daughters Autumn and Skyler sat on his left and his youngest son Orion aged only six sat next to him.

Arthur blinked when he felt someone grab his hand and squeeze it, looking he saw Orion looking at him, worry on his small face. "Orion miss granddad too."

Arthur leaned over and pulled his son to him, hugging him close. "I know baby, we all will."

"Father King now?" Orion asked, his small arms going around Arthur, hugging him tightly.

"Yes baby, there will be a ceremony but yes, I am King now."

Merlin opened the door and his eyes went straight to his eldest son Ben, looking at him was like looking in a mirror, after all these years neither him nor Arthur could get over someone looking as much like his dad as Ben does with Merlin.

He looked from his son who had his head down to his husband. "Arthur love."

Arthur looked up and seeing his husband he gave a small smile. "There is nothing more we can do this night except try and get some sleep." Arthur looked at his eldest. "Ben can you please take Orion to bed?" he asked.

"Of course father." Ben got up and after saying goodnight both Ben and Orion left the room. Autumn and Skyler got up and hugged Arthur and then Merlin before they left, holding each other.

Once the door closed and Merlin locked it Arthur got up and hurried over to Merlin, pulling his husband into a tight hug. "I have known for weeks this day was coming but I..."

"I know Arthur, it still doesn't prepare you even though you know it is coming." he said soothingly, his left hand on the back of the blonds head, his right hand running up and down his husbands back. "Let it all out love."

And Arthur did, clinging on tightly to his husband as he cried for his father, something he couldn't do outside the privacy of their rooms.

* * *

Merlin woke up when he turned over and felt the empty space next to him, he looked out of the window and saw it was still dark out. He got out of bed and held out his hand "Leoht." he whispered, now walking to the door, the small ball of light in his hands helping him see where he was going.

He went walking through the corridors and stopped when he saw a light coming from under the gap of one of the doors, it was Uther's chambers, he opened the door and saw his eldest son Ben sat on the floor by the unit in which Uther kept his clothes and personal belongings, the ball of light that was in his hand there were several floating around his son's head as he was looking through some books.

"Ben?"

Ben looked up. "Dad I didn't know granddad kept books that he would write in."

Merlin frowned as he walked over. "Me either, I don't think your father knows either, it was probably something he did before going to bed, if he had a worrying or stressful day and couldn't confide in anyone he would write it down. I know that sometimes when I am stuck with a problem or a worry in which I don't want to worry your father with I find that writing it down helps."

"Dad can I have these?"

"I don't see why not. Have you seen your father?"

"He isn't in bed?"

"No. I think I might know where he is." Merlin placed his hand on top of his sons head. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't dad."

Merlin continued to walk through the corridors until he came to a stop outside the throne room, he opened the door and saw his husband sat on the throne, his elbows resting on his legs, his head in his hands. "Arthur."

Arthur looked up. "Did I wake you?"

"No you're fine. Haven't really been asleep." he said as he walked over to the blond and sat on his knee.

"How can I do this Merlin?"

"Arthur Uther has been poorly for a while, you have been running the Kingdom fantastically on your own."

"We both have love. Merlin people are to be saying they are sorry tomorrow, looking at me with sympathy, how can I keep it all together if they start to do that? I won't be able to and yet I have to as I can't break down in front of my people."

"Arthur you are the bravest and strongest man I know. You will be able to do this as I will be right by your side like I always have been and always will be. You are going to be a fantastic King, the people will know how hard it has hit you so they will just apologise and comment on the kind of King Uther was and that is it."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Really?"

"Yes Arthur, the people know you will need to grieve for your father and can not do it openly like they can nor can you do it in front of them so they will not go on about it, they will pay their respects and respect that you need to grieve alone and not be constantly reminding you of your loss."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"What do you mean how? I always have been this smart." Merlin kissed the side of Arthur's head and rested his head against the blonds. "While looking for you I saw a light coming from Uther's chambers. Ben is in there, he is sat in front of the unit where your father keeps... kept all of his things, he has found some books, they are what your father wrote his thoughts in, like a journal of some kind, he asked if he could have them."

"Of course he can. I didn't even know my father kept them, mind you if you feel you have no one to tell your thoughts to they have to go somewhere." Arthur sighed. "I can't believe it has only been hours since my father has passed yet in the morning they are crowning me King."

"I know love." Merlin said as he stood up and pulled Arthur up with him. "For now we sleep and if you don't I will use my magic that will make you sleep, you have your coronation tomorrow, you will be the man I know you to be, and tomorrow night you will spend it with your father and I will be just outside the room should you need me."

"I don't know what I would do without you Merlin I really don't."

"Nor I without you Arthur."

Ben was just coming out of Uther's chambers, the balls of light still floating around his head when he saw his parents. "Father." he looked down at the books in his hands. "Can I have these?" he asked.

"Of course you can son. But I will take them for now, you are like your dad when he has found a new book, doesn't put it down until he has finished it." Arthur said. "You can have these tomorrow, for tonight you sleep."

Ben nodded. "Okay. Night dad, father."

"Night son." Arthur watched his son walk away. "It's scary how much he looks like you Merlin, you looked just like that when you walked into Camelot all those years ago, you know if you weren't next to me I would have thought that was you coming out of there."

Merlin laughed. "Orion is your double, no doubt looking as much like you when he is Ben's age."

* * *

The next morning Arthur released the sigh he had been holding when his father's crown was placed on his head and the people of Camelot were chanting 'Long live the King' he looked to his right and saw Merlin stood there, saying the same as his people, looking straight back at him with a smile on his face. He turned to his left and saw his eldest son Ben stood there saying it also, his twin daughters stood side by side in front of Ben and his youngest Orion stood in front of his sisters, all of them looking at him with a smile on their face.

When the chanting had stopped Orion walked over to Arthur and touched his leg. "Father?"

"Yes son?"

"Do I have to wait until no one can see for a hug like with granddad?"

Arthur smiled and picked his son up, hugging him close. "No son, whenever you want a hug you come straight to me, doesn't matter who is here you come and hug me."

"And if I think you need one."

"Also then." Arthur said, kissing his son's cheek.

"Father?"

Arthur turned to see Ben walking over. "Books are on the table in our chambers son."

Ben smiled. "Thank you father." he said and made to leave the room.

"Ben you father has just been crowned King." Merlin said.

"Merlin love he is fine, you know how much time he spent with my father, he just wants to read more about him."

Ben looked at Merlin who sighed. "You bring the books here, you don't read at the table while eating."

"Okay." Ben said as he hurried from the room.

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and placed his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. "My King."

Arthur smiled and held the brunet tight. "My husband."

Autumn and Skyler who had been talking to their friends hurried over to them both. "Daddy can we go outside for a bit until food is served?"

"Of course you can, who are you going outside with?"

Instead of answering Autumn turned and pointed at two boys who were stood near the throne room doors.

Arthur's face hardened. "No."

Skyler pulled a face. "Ew no father there is no kissing or hand holding or anything, we don't like these boys much but we have made a bet with them and want to beat them and win."

Arthur laughed. "Then of course you can."

Skyler smiled and turned to her sister. "We can go sis."

Autumn looked up and smiled. "Yes. We will show them boys that we can do handstands in dresses."

Skyler sighed. So close as well.

"You are not leaving my sight, neither of you." Arthur said.

"But father it is only handstands." Autumn said.

"Yes. In dresses, you go upside down your dress will join you."

"Yeah?" Autumn shrugged.

"No, the only way that is going to happen is if you wear breeches and no daughters of mine are swapping dresses for breeches."

"Gwen wears something like that though when she is cleaning sometimes." Skyler said.

"Guinevere is a woman." Merlin answered, "you both stay in here."

Skyler sighed and walked away with her twin. "Big mouth."

"Me? It is your fault you know what I am like."

"Yeah, strangely enough, nothing like me to say we are identical!"

* * *

The coronation went well and the meal afterwards, the celebrations of Arthur becoming King carried on all day. That night however Arthur went into the side room were his father lay dressed in all his finery, his sword resting on him, his hands holding his sword.

Merlin watched Arthur walk into the room and up to his father and set of balls of light that floated around the room giving Arthur the light he needed before closing the door and waiting outside. Walking to the circular set of stairs Merlin sat down on the floor next to them leaning back against the wall.

In another room not far from Merlin and Arthur was lit by the same balls of light giving a young man enough light to read as the balls floated over his head. Ben reached out and took a sip of his water before opened a book, the first one set aside. He had to remember to give that one to his father as it was all about his grandmother.

Opening the book Ben frowned to see just one name wrote on the first page. _'Merlin.'_ "Why would grandfather write about dad?" he asked aloud before turning the page to read.

_'There is something going on with this Merlin fellow, I know he can be trusted as he risked his life to save my sons that is why I made him Arthur's manservant, now I watch him he is very clumsy. Ben smiled. He remembered his parents telling him Merlin had to act clumsy in order to throw people off with his magic._ _He is starting to get worse, he answers back to Arthur, he argues with him. Always calls him by his name and my son lets him, I don't understand it. I will have to keep a close eye on this Merlin, I will have to ask Gaius about him more as he seems to know him better than anyone.'_

Ben laughed. "Grandfather spying on dad." he said as he turned a few pages.

_'I have just seen my son kissing someone, and not just anyone, his manservant Merlin, in a way I should be pleased as he can't produce an illegitimate heirs this way and if he wants to get anything like that out of the way before he marries a Princess then why not, but with a servant? Why not a knight, a noble?_ _I have just confronted my son and he is not just with Merlin to get it out of his system, he says he love him, how can he love Merlin he is just a servant, it can't happen, I won't allow it, my son needs heirs, I will allow him to carry on the thing they have called a relationship but have warned him he will one day marry and that will be a Princess and not his servant.'_

Ben sat back and felt for his father and dad, his grandfather must have mellowed a lot in his older years as he doesn't remember him being like that, from the sound of it his grandfather hated his dad.

_'We have had a rough few days, the great dragon has escaped and it is attacking the castle and killing my people at night. Gaius has informed us that there is a dragonlord out there, my son argued against me in front of people and went against my wishes taking just Merlin with him to find this Balinor and bring him back to save us all. There was a time when I hoped all dragon lords were dead, now I just pray there is one still out there living, one that can save us all.'_

Ben sighed. That must be his other grandfather, his dads dad.

_'After what seemed like weeks my son came back saying they found him and was bringing him back when they were attacked by Cenred's men, I had noticed that Merlin had been crying while Arthur told me this news, what had upset him, had him and Arthur finished the relationship while away looking? Arthur and Merlin are riding out now with a dozen knights to try and fight this dragon, but I know it is no use, they will be killed. I can't do this. I can't sit here waiting for my son who won't be coming home. I am going out there to fight with him.'_

Ben took a sip of his drink. So his grandfather was starting to loosen up a little. Turning the page, Ben read on.

_'So Merlin is a sorcerer. I knew there was something about him but how clumsy he is I never would have guessed sorcery. And Arthur knew. My first reaction was to have him executed, had the guards fetch him and bring him to me until Arthur learned of it and stepped in. My son fought against me again, this time saying if he hurt Merlin I would never see him again as they would both leave Camelot forever. I couldn't risk losing my son after nearly losing him against the dragon, and Merlin did use his magic to save our lives despite him knowing my beliefs... I need to talk to Gaius.'_

Ben rubbed his eyes and marked the page where he was before getting rid of the floating lights and going to bed, he would read more in the morning.

* * *

"Merlin."

Merlin looked up to see Arthur crouched down at the side of him. "Have you been here all night?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

Dropping to his knees Arthur pulled Merlin to him and hugged him close. "Have you slept at all?"

"No, didn't want to in case you needed me."

Arthur sighed and held his husband tighter. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur. How are you?"

Arthur pulled back and stood up, pulling Merlin up with him. "Honestly? Better. And hungry, want some breakfast?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes please. I am going to be needing my food right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur think about it love when have I only ate and ate and ate?"

Arthur stopped and ran his hands down Merlin's arms before resting them on his hips. "You are pregnant?"

"I am."

Arthur laughed and picked his husband up and spun him around. "How far along are you?"

"Just over three months, Gaius confirmed it last week but I didn't want to tell you what with your father."

Arthur placed Merlin down and kissed him hard, his hands running down the brunets back and resting on his arse as he pulled him closer.

"My Lords?"

Arthur and Merlin broke apart to see a maid stood there. "Anna is everything alright?"

"Yes My King I was sent here by Gaius to check to see if you had come out and are wanting breakfast."

Merlin smiled. "Yes please Anna, and can you make it so we have more food than normal."

Anna smiled and bowed her head. "Yes my lord I will go and fetch it and deliver it to your chambers." she said before walking away.

* * *

When Merlin and Arthur got to their chambers Anna came seconds later with a servant who was carrying a tray of food as well, they both placed the trays on the table and Anna went to make the bed while the servant, George, who came with her started clearing things up.

Merlin started to eat a bit of everything, oblivious that he was being watched by Arthur who was watching him with a smile on his face. "Anna do you know if my children are up yet?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes from his husband who looked up and winked before he carried on eating.

"Prince Ben is about to be woken with his breakfast sire as is Princesses Autumn and Skyler."

"I will wake Orion when I have eaten." Merlin said.

* * *

Ben sat down at his table and placed what food he wanted on his plate and decided to eat one handed as he used his other hand to turn the pages of the book, as he started to eat he began to read.

_'Damn Arthur. Okay I accepted that yes he was involved in Merlin I even accepted his magic (only because I knew it would work out better for us but Arthur and his servant don't need to know that) and how does he repay me? By waiting until he was about to marry Princess Elena and stopping saying his heart belongs to another. That Merlin boy better not have used a spell on my son to get what he wants!'_

Ben looked up when the door opened and saw his dad poke his head in. "Morning dad."

"Morning son. I hope you haven't been up all night reading that."

"No. I have a book here for father, it is all about grandmother."

Merlin walked in and picked up the book Ben pointed to. "I know he will love this."

"Dad, Grandfather didn't like you very much did he?"

Merlin laughed. "Not in the beginning, why?"

Ben lifted the book up and showed Merlin the paragraph he just read, to his surprise, his dad just laughed. "What your grandfather didn't know is that me and your father did know that, we knew the only way for him to accept it is if Arthur told him just how good it would be for him to have the powerful sorcerer Emrys on his side."

"You didn't mind that granddad hated you?"

"No. Yes it bothered me a little but I tolerated it for your father. You haven't been reading all night have you?"

"No. I went to bed when my eyes started to get tired."

"Good lad. Listen can you be in the throne room for dinner at noon? There is something your father and I want to tell you."

"Of course."

Merlin nodded. "You better not let that book make you late." he said with a smile on his face before he left.

Ben picked up the book once again when he was on his own.

_'I am so happy, my son has finally seen sense and dumped that Merlin, he has even got a new servant, listening to my son it shows that it is jealousy that has split their little relationship up, I have a new knight Gwaine and he flirts more than he fights, apparently after making Merlin blush a couple of times Arthur, like me, not being able to control his anger, blew. I know how feisty that Merlin can be, they have obviously fallen out. I think this is the best thing that has happened!'_

Ben couldn't help but laugh, Gwaine was still the same now he was now happily married to Percival but that didn't stop him from flirting, it didn't bother Percival though as he knew that was how Gwaine is and that no matter how much he flirts or who he flirts with that is as far as it goes.

_'My son looks miserable. I was so happy when they had finished but I didn't want this, I have never seen my son like this, he just isn't doing anything. It is like he just doesn't want to do anything anymore, it didn't help when he saw Merlin laughing with that knight Lancelot. I know they have always been close friends... something needs to be done my son is the Prince he can not go on like this.'_

_'My son and Merlin are back together I would have preferred it if he moved on with someone else, a woman for instance, the only thing good about him being back with Merlin is that my son is smiling again, I am hoping it doesn't last, that Arthur will realise he was better off without Merlin. I can only hope, getting angry at him and shouting at him doesn't seem to work any more.'_

Ben placed the book down and got up and went to wash and dress for the day. He couldn't believe that was how his grandfather used to be, his dad was one of the nicest and kindest people he knew how could his grandfather hate him so much?

When Ben got dressed he sat back down and picked up the book, not realising he picked up the wrong one until he saw the name one the first page _'Ben'_. Smiling he decided to leave the other book for a while and read what his grandfather really thought of him. He turned the page and was shocked at the first line wrote in there. _How can my son raise a child that isn't his?_ Ben dropped the book and left his chambers.

* * *

He spent his time walking around the castle before heading back to his chambers, he couldn't just leave it there, he had to know more, he hated that the more he thought about it the more he was beginning to think that his grandfather was right at least now he knew why he was always questioned, his grandfather wanted to find out more, what if he wasn't his fathers son?

He was his dads double, like him in everything, he needed to know more. He entered his chambers once more and picked up the book that still lay open on the floor, taking a deep breath he started to read.

_'How can my son raise a child that isn't his? The baby looks nothing like Arthur, he has no weight on him and jet black hair, he is Merlin in every way, maybe not all of Merlin, I can see some of that knight Lancelot in him. I will have to keep a close eye on Merlin's son. I refuse to call him Arthur's son as I am sure that he isn't my sons son.'_

Ben dropped down into the nearby chair. Lancelot? He knew the only thing he did take after his father was he could fight with a sword but Lancelot was great with a sword too. He turned a few pages in the book and continued to read.

_'The more I watch Ben grow the more I know he isn't Arthur's. How can my son be so blind to see this, I have dropped hints to Arthur several times but the idiot laughs it off saying he can't get over how alike Ben and Merlin are, saying the only thing Ben has of Arthur's are his eyes as they are so blue, that proves nothing as Merlin's eyes are as blue as my sons...I am sure Lancelot has blue eyes also.'_

_'I have just seen Merlin out in the court yard with his four year old boy, the boy is laughing and playing with Lancelot, Merlin must have thought it would be nice for the boy to know his real father while my son is away, and now Merlin is pregnant again! Makes me wonder if the baby he is carrying now is my sons, only time will tell...'_

Ben couldn't believe it, the more he read the worse it got and the worse thing is he was starting to believe it himself, what if the King wasn't his father? What if he was Lancelot's son? If he was did father know this but raise him anyway?

He jumped when a knock sounded at his door, he looked up and smiled when his father came in. "Hey."

Arthur smiled. "Head in the book I see. Thank you for the other one, I have been reading it and it is telling me things I never knew, things father wouldn't talk about."

Ben allowed himself a small smile. "I know what you mean just by reading these books."

Arthur laughed. "Well come on son, you are too much like your dad. I knew you would be reading so thought I would come and get you on the way to dinner so you wouldn't be late."

Ben laughed a little and followed Arthur from the room.

* * *

When they had all finished eating Autumn turned to Merlin. "What is it you want to talk to us all about then daddy?" she asked.

Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand in his, "It has been a rough few days, when your grandfather passed I thought it would be a while before I smiled again. That was until your dad gave me some fantastic news. In about six months all of you will have a baby brother or sister."

The twins squealed while Orion yelled 'yes' punching the air. "I am no longer the baby." he said making Arthur and Merlin laugh.

Merlin noticing his eldest had sat and said nothing he looked at him. "Ben are you alright? You are quiet."

"I'm fine." he lied.

Merlin knowing his son was lying turned to his daughters. "Autumn, Skyler, why don't you take Orion to the royal gardens and teach him a bit more magic."

Skyler looking from her parents to Ben nodded and stood up, taking Orions hand and leading him from the throne room, Autumn following.

Once the throne room doors were closed Arthur looked at his son. "Ben what is it?"

Ben looked up and looked from Merlin to Arthur. "Am I your son?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Am I your son?" Ben repeated.

Arthur looked at Merlin who had tears. "Ben why would you ask that of course he is your father."

"You sure dad?"

"Yes!" Merlin said now getting frustrated.

"Where the fuck has this come from?" Arthur asked.

"Grandfathers books. What is in there he has never liked dad and he was happy when you split up for a bit, he put the only sad thing was was that you just couldn't be bothered any more, you didn't want to know anything, you never smiled." Ben sighed. "There is also a book that is just about me, saying I look nothing like you and that I am my dads double in every way, he said I was born with a head full of black hair and that Lancelot who dad spent a lot of time with during your break up did."

Merlin took a deep breath. "You know I know Uther has never really liked me but I never thought he would think any of this. How can he think that I would get pregnant by Lancelot and then go back to Arthur and pass the baby off as his?"

"Merlin love please don't let this get you too worked up you know how male pregnancies go."

"Yes I do and this isn't helping! How dare he think that. I am sorry Arthur but I hate your father for doing this." Merlin stood up. "I need some air." he said and left the room.

Ben watched him go and turned to look at Arthur. "I am not saying I believe him." he defended.

"I know son, but how you have gone about questioning it tells us both otherwise, if you wanted to know you should have shown us the book."

"I'm sorry I needed to know."

"I know you did son." Arthur stood up and walked over to the door. "I am going to find your dad, we need those books Ben." Arthur shook his head. "Even after he has gone he is still making my husband cry."

* * *

Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chambers and over to the other doors that led to the balcony that overlooked Camelot and found his husband sat on the ground his back to the wall. When he looked up Arthur saw tear stains on his husbands cheeks and dropped to his knees pulling the brunet into a tight hug.

"Your shaking." Merlin whispered.

"That is because I am pissed off Merlin. My father has gone and he is still managing to hurt you, even worse he is doing it through our son." Arthur sighed. "This is all my fault."

Merlin pulled back. "How do you work that one out?"

"If I didn't let my jealousy believe that you actually liked Gwaine flirting with you then we wouldn't have split up and Uther wouldn't have wrote what he did."

"No Arthur. I knew what you were like with your jealousy and possessiveness I should have told Gwaine to stop and it wasn't going to work."

"You know what Gwaine is like he would have done it all the more." Arthur said, smiling when he heard Merlin give a small laugh.

"How can Uther think that Arthur? We were only apart for two weeks and I carried Ben full to term and gave birth to him six months after getting back with you."

"Which means you were pregnant when we separated I know love. He probably has always believed that Ben was Lancelot's as you talked to him when we split up but Lancelot is not only very straight but he is a good listener to you and a fantastic friend to us both."

"We need to read those books Arthur. I know our son I know that telling Ben he will believe us but I want to do this properly, show him what can't lie."

Arthur looked his husband in the eyes and raised his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the last of the tears. "What's that?"

"Ben will be using his magic to make the Pendragon/Emrys family tree."

"Use his magic?"

"Yes. If Ben uses his magic he will know it is true and that I haven't used my magic to make the tree how I want him to see it."

Arthur moved forwards and kissed Merlin. "I am sorry for what my father has done."

"You have no need to apologise. He probably wrote it down instead of telling you and confronting you as he knew how you would react."

"I need to know what else he wrote, ugh I could kill him for doing this to you."

"Arthur don't talk like that he is your father, you are still grieving."

"And you are my husband Merlin."

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Arthur called out.

Ben opened the door and looked around his parents chambers before spotting them outside on the balcony, his dad sat on the floor and his father on his knees in front of him. "Dad I'm sorry, father was right how I went about asking you it sounded as though I believed it and I must admit I was starting to think it. I don't want to but reading something like that does get you thinking."

Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur who smiled and helped him up. "I know it does son, that is why we are going to make it so that the only thing you will be thinking is the truth."

"There is no need dad I believe you and father. I know my father is my father, yes I may look just like you and am like you in every way but I am also my father. I too have a possessive side to me, I don't like anyone taking what I know is mine. You are not like that, Lancelot shares everything." he said with a small laugh when he saw his parents smile. "I'm sorry. And congratulations I can't wait to have a new baby brother or sister, I shouldn't have said what I did, I went about it the wrong way."

"That just proves that you are definitely mine son." Arthur said with a laugh. "I am just the same. You won't believe how many nights me and your dad have slept apart when he has been pregnant because of me saying things the wrong way."

* * *

Later that day Merlin and Arthur walked into their sons room to find him sat on the floor, books in front of him. "Ben?" Arthur asked.

Ben looked up, eyes full of tears. "It's just me father. I have been reading more and he thinks you have only one son and two daughters."

Arthur hurried over and dropped to his knees, chucking the books into the nearby fire. "No more reading them they are causing more and more harm. You are my son, my flesh and blood. You are mine and Merlin's boy, not Lancelot's. Mine."

Ben said nothing but hugged his father as he cried. Arthur looked over his shoulder as Ben hugged him tighter at his husband. "If he was still living I would have killed him."

Merlin walked over and slowly got to his knees. "Son me and your father need your help with something."

"What's that?" Ben sniffed, pulling away from Arthur to look at Merlin.

"Son when your grandfather was still King I watched him closely, things he did I didn't agree with I promised myself I would change it when I am King, I have quite a few things one thing I want to do I wasn't going to do yet but with this happening I want it done now."

"What is it father?"

"A family tree. A magic family tree that will fill up a full wall."

"Why a magic one?"

"A magic one updates it by itself as we grow, more births, it will do it itself."

"How can I help?"

"By making it son." Merlin smiled. "All it will require is a few drops of your blood and a lot of magic which I know you are capable of."

"And you will help me dad?"

"If I think it is needed but I doubt it will be."

Ben nodded. "You don't have to do this I believe you are my father." he said looking at Arthur.

"I know son. This is something I have wanted since I was about Orion's age and whenever I would ask my father all he would tell me is that I knew he was my father and who my mother was so why bother, this has just bought it forward that's all son. Will you do it for me?"

"I will father. When do you want it doing?"

"How about tomorrow. Want to do some training with your old man?"

Ben laughed and got off the floor with his parents. "Alright."

Merlin watched Ben and Arthur leave the room and once he was alone he placed his hand on his stomach and looked at the fire, glaring at the books that were slowly burning, raising his free hand his eyes turned gold at the burning books and the flames rose higher and seconds later the fire was out, leaving nothing but ashes. "Stupid Uther, hate me fine, but never upset mine and your sons children." he said as he left the room.

* * *

Merlin walked into the royal gardens and saw two boys stood there, looking more closely he saw that they were the boys from Arthur's coronation, he walked further in to see what they were smiling at and saw his twin daughters stood facing a wall, their arms raised. "Don't you dare!" he shouted making all four of them jump.

"We weren't doing anything." Skyler said.

"Oh? Well then what were you doing with your arms in the air that had these two boys grinning like they just had a pile of gold dumped at their feet?"

"We were exercising. I don't know why these two are grinning about I don't know how a boys mind works."

"Well I do as I was their age once, just be thankful it was me that found you and not your father." Merlin looked at the two boys. "You know who their father is have you both seriously got a death wish?"

One of the boys looked up. "Sir Gwaine said it is fine to do so as long as those you don't want to find out don't as what they don't know never hurt them."

Merlin sighed and raised his hand at the boys when his eyes glowing gold he waited until the boys blinked and shook their head before speaking. "So boys are you going to do what Gwaine told you to?"

The boys laughed. "We don't take anything he says seriously unless it is something serious and he looks worried and panicked." they laughed before leaving.

"Daddy!" Autumn said, "We were going to do handstands for them."

Skyler nudged her sister. "Shut up." she hissed.

"Apologise to your sister I knew what you was doing as you lie about as well as your father." he said before turning to leave to find a certain knight.

* * *

Merlin walked onto the training field and smiled when he saw Arthur and Ben sparring, laughing as they danced about, messing about more than training, how Uther could think Ben was not Arthur's son baffled Merlin. Looking away he saw Gwaine stood there laughing with Percival before he walked over to the father and son saying something making all three of them laugh.

"Arthur." Merlin called over.

Arthur who was laughing looked ahead when he heard his name called and smiled when he saw his husband. "Yes love?"

"Grab him."

Arthur reached out and grabbed hold of Gwaine's top, scrunching it in his fist.

"Hey what's with the attack? Merlin could mean Ben."

"Years of practice what have you done now?"

Merlin walked over. "He has told the boys who hang around with your daughters who passed the message on to our girls they can still do handstands providing they go and do them with those boys where we won't find them because what we don't know won't hurt us."

Arthur pulled Gwaine closer to him. "You have told our fourteen year old daughters they are alright to flash boys? I am going to kill you!" he let go of Gwaine to get his sword which he stuck in the ground before but Gwaine was quick, as soon as Arthur let go Gwaine ran.

"Oi! Come here." Arthur yelled chasing after his knight.

"Arthur Kings don't run through town like that." Merlin called after him.

"And Princesses don't do handstands in front of boys!" he called back.

Ben laughed with Merlin. "Father must be like grandma as I have never known grandfather like that."

Merlin smiled and put his arm across his son's shoulders. "He must be, mind you when I first met him he was as bad as Uther."

Ben looked surprised at his dad. "Really? What made him how he is now?"

"Me, I didn't treat him like a Prince, I answered, fought and argued back, gave him my honest opinions and he appreciated that, it loosened him up, he began to show a different side to himself, one I knew he always had but never shown as he had to be how Uther wanted him to be."

"When are we going to do this family tree dad?"

Merlin looked at his son and smiled. "Whenever you want."

"Now?"

"Okay. How about we get your brother and sisters, we can all be together when you do it." Merlin said.

"Are you sure I can do this dad?"

"I know you can. Now why don't you go and get your sisters and your brother, he is playing with Gwen and Lancelot's youngest, and I will go and get your father from Gwaine."

Merlin walked into Gwaine's chambers and couldn't help but laugh at the circular pattern Arthur and Gwaine were making. Gwaine would drop to the floor and shimmy under the bed to the other side and as Arthur copied his movements and followed, Gwaine would then walk across the bed and drop to the floor again.

"Stop it both of you, you are making me dizzy."

Arthur stood up and straightened himself grabbing Gwaine when he froze. "Got you."

Merlin walked over and took Arthur's hand from Gwaine. "No you don't. Gwaine go."

The knight didn't need telling twice.

"Merlin I finally got him."

"I don't care you are needed elsewhere."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, our son is ready to do the family tree."

* * *

Within thirty minutes Arthur and Merlin were stood in the room they used for dances and banquets with neighbouring Kingdoms, Skyler and Autumn stood in front of them, Orion stood in front of his twin sisters and Ben stood in front of the big wall, an open book in his hand.

Ben looked up at the wall before summoning a gold bowl and dagger, leaving the book hovering in mid air Ben turned to his family. "It says I need your blood to make it work."

Merlin just smiled and made the dagger float over to him, carefully Merlin made a small cut on the palm of his hand before passing the dagger over to his husband as he placed his hand over the bowl once a few drops landed at the bottom of the bowl the cut healed, Arthur copied his husband as Merlin carefully added his childrens blood to the bowl by pricking their finger.

Ben took a deep breath as he drew the dagger across his palm and added his own blood to the mix before placing the bowl down next to the wall and adding a small tree sapling.

"I call upon our ancestral line to give life to this tree born of the blood of my family, I ask that they bestow the knowledge of my line on to this tree that so it may forever watch over the Pendragon/Emrys line and be known as the family tree."

The bowl glowed before disappearing, Ben and his family watched as a small sapling appeared on the wall before growing into a giant tree, each branch a member of the family and just above the tree in spirit writing _'The Great Family Tree'_

"Ha! Look at that." Arthur said as he walked over to the wall pointing. "Uther Pendragon Ygraine du Bois, joined with me underneath, and another branch linking me to Merlin and oh look underneath Ben, Autumn, Skyler and Orion. In your face father." he turned to look at Merlin who was shaking his head slightly at him, a small smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey look at that." Ben said. The four branches underneath Merlin and Arthur's name a new one was starting to sprout.

"That shows that it understands your dad being pregnant. You know what it also means?" Arthur asked.

"What?" the three older children asked.

Arthur looked at each of them with a grin on his face. "Either of you two girls get pregnant or you Ben, get someone pregnant there is no hiding it. Ha!"

"Stop saying 'ha' Arthur." Merlin laughed.

"No I like it, I love when proved right."

"Well as it doesn't happen a lot I will let it go."

Ben walked over to Arthur and hugged him. "I am glad grandfather was wrong father."

"Me too son. Me too."

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

Ben was walking to the family tree room with his baby sister Mary in his arms, his sister was six months old and she had hair as dark as his and Merlin's but looked very much like their father.

"Ben!"

Ben turned and smiled when he saw Belle run up to him, kissing her when she stopped in front of him. "I have been looking for you all morning."

"Sorry, I have had this little trouble maker all morning. Father and dad are stuck in meetings, Orion is alright as he plays with his friends like Skyler and Autumn but if Mary starts to cry. So I offered to have her, she needs her sleep."

"Have you tried singing to her?" Belle asked as she started to walk with Ben and Mary.

"I have she just cries even more so I have decided to take her to the family tree room, I remember dad saying she used to fall asleep when he would take her to the room and talk to her about the family tree so I am going to give it a try."

Belle opened the door letting Ben in first with Mary before walking in behind them.

"What was it you needed to tell me?"

"Oh its fine, it can wait until you have gotten Mary to sleep." Belle smiled.

Ben smiled back at her before standing in front of the wall that held the tree and started to tell his baby sister all about the tree and their family. After a few minutes Ben looked up at his girlfriend. "It's worked. She is fast asleep."

"Well done you." Belle whispered.

Ben laughed but stopped when movement of the tree caught his eye, where his name was a branch spurted out with the name 'Belle' and underneath that was a branch that was starting to grow. He looked from the wall to his girlfriend who smiled and nodded before looking back at the tree. "Oh fuck."

* * *

That night Mary had woken up crying and Arthur got out of bed, telling Merlin he will see to her and to go back to sleep, after seeing to her he tried to settle her, failing to do so he left his and Merlin's chambers with her and headed to the family tree room. "Well your daddy and big brother can get you to sleep this way, lets see if I can." he said to his daughter who just burbled as she looked up at him.

Arthur walked into the room where the family tree was held and frowned when he saw his eldest studying the tree, balls of light floating around his head. "Ben?"

Ben jumped and turned, seeing his father stood there he pressed his back against the wall. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Your sister can't sleep so I thought I would try and see if it works with me."

Ben held his arms out, "you go back to bed father I will do it this time and bring her back when she is asleep."

"No it's alright I want to try."

"Can't you try next time?"

Arthur frowned. "No. Ben why are you jumpy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Just looking at the family tree again, here let me get Mary to sleep."

Arthur walked over to the wall. "No I am perfectly capable of getting my daughter to sleep, stand aside Ben."

"Why? She doesn't have to see the wall."

"I know that as she doesn't understand but you and Merlin show her as you tell her the story and I can't do that if you are standing in front of it."

Knowing he was running out of ideas Ben sighed and stepped aside.

"Thank you, are you sure you are alright?"

"Not now." he mumbled.

Arthur looked at the wall and then down at his daughter, "let me tell you the story Princess." he said and started to tell the story within ten minutes Mary was fast asleep but Arthur carried on, only stopping when he saw the extra branch, studying it closely he turned to look at his son that was looking nervous. "What did I tell you?"

"That hiding it is useless as you will find out." Ben sighed.

"And I have. Ha!"

* * *

_**The end.** _ __

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yu for reading, hope you enjoyed, comment or Kudos?


End file.
